


im so dirty babe (frerard nsfw)

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sorry mom.





	im so dirty babe (frerard nsfw)

gerard was in his best lingerie. fishnets, black lace panties, a black tee shirt thrown on his top half, barely covering his ass. his favorite black leather collar around his throat as he waited for his boyfriend to get home to replace the collar with his hands. he was sitting on his hands to keep himself from jacking off right there on the couch while he waited. gerard's patience was wearing thin.

the jingle of keys in the front door. the turning of the knob. his boyfriend walking through the door carrying four bags of groceries, avoiding having to make two trips from the car to the apartment.  
"frank! i missed you!"

"i wasn't gone more than a half hour, baby boy." frank was almost speechless at the sight of his gorgeous partner. "watcha all dressed up for?"

"you, silly."

"is that so? well, you're in luck. i'm gonna fuck you on every piece of furniture in this goddamn house before i'm done with you." he said, pulling the taller of the two in by his waist and sliding his hand down to grip his ass. he watched gerard's face turn red. "that sound good, angel?"

"mhmmm. please."

frank led gerard to their bedroom, pushing him onto their king sized bed, kissing down his neck and helping him remove his shirt. gerard tied his hair up into a ponytail, leaving pieces to fall out and frame his face. 

frank moved his lips down to his boyfriend's chest, nibbling and leaving dark marks where ever his lips landed. he grabbed him by the throat and looked him in the eye.

"you're such a fucking slut, you know that? my little whore, all dressed up pretty for me. ill fuck you so hard you can't walk straight."

"p-please sir. i want you to ruin me." 

"fuck," frank said under his breath, "on your knees now."

gerard moved onto the floor in front of where his boyfriend stood, and started fumbling with his belt buckle, undoing his jean's button and unzipping them. he slipped his dick out from the front of his boxers, giving it a few strokes before he swirled his tongue slowly around the very tip, making eye contact with frank. he licked from the tip down the shaft, and took as much of it in his mouth as he could fit, before the younger one grabbed him by the base of his head and thrusted into his throat, causing gerard to choke for moments before easing up. frank made gerard gag a few more times before pulling him up by the hair and throwing him back onto the bed.

he opened a bedside drawer and pulled out gerard's hitatchi wand, plugging it into the wall by the bedframe. he turned it onto the lowest setting and sat down on the edge of the bed. gerard moved to sit straddling him, and frank placed the vibe over his partner's panties and fishnets.

gerard's hips bucked on initial contact, whimpering profanities and laying his head on franks shoulder so he wouldn't see how red his face was. he began to grind down on his boyfriend. "god, sir. oh fuck. thank you, sir." frank uped the setting on the vibe and g whined in pleasure . he grunted from all the friction in his own jeans, the older boys hips moved rythmically onto his.

"please fuck me sir. please. ruin me sir, make me your slut, just fuck me please." gerard was trembling, so turned on he could hardly bare it.

frank turned off the wand and helped gerard flip onto his stomach on the bed, his ass in the air, leaning on his elbows.

frank was always in awe of how beautiful the older boy was in this position. his thick thighs and squishy tummy and how he looked when he was all sweaty and needy. he loved when he got all dressed up in the lingerie he spoiled him with. his little submissive angel, all his, begging to be fucked. 

frank reached back in to finally grab a tube of lube, squirting a decent amount onto his fingers and moving gerard's panties to the side to press the cool gel against the pretty boy's hole. he started out slow with one finger, curling it inside him and hearing him whine in both the pain and pleasure of the initial prep. adding in a second finger, he hit his boyfriend's prostate dead on, making him tense up uncontrollably and mumble a string of "fuck"s. he scissored them in and out before adding a third and beginning to lube himself up.

"are you ready, baby boy?"

"yes, sir."

frank lined himself up and slowly made his way inside the older boy, letting out a grunt as he did so. gerard moved from leaning on his elbows to being on all fours, his hands barely keeping him from collapsing. his boyfriend wrapped a hand around his throat from behind as he slowly began to thrust in and out, the other hand holding his hips steady.

"you taking it so well, you dirty slut." frank removed his hand from around the boys throat and took his hair down from his ponytail, so he could grab a fist full of it and pull, making gerard whimper. "who's whore are you? who's making you feel this good?"

"y-you are, sir, thank you. god, fuck." he panted out, throwing his head back. he grinded down on frank's cock, crying out another string of profanities. "i'm gonna cum. i-"

"not yet." frank cut him off. "you're not allowed to yet. you're gonna have to beg for it, angel."

"ah- please, sir, please, i can't wait much longer-" he knew the "daddy" card would work on the younger boy, frank practically came in his pants everytime gerard used it.

"fine," he stopped to let out a soft moan, "but you know the deal, baby." 

he pulled gerard in by the hips and fucked him harder, making g cry out and grab his dick with one hand so he could stroke himself. "oh fuck, i'm cumming, ah- thank you sir, fuck" he could barely make words out, his legs trembling and moans slipping out between every word. he came in ropes on the bed and on himself, and as he came down from his high, frank pulled out of him and motioned for him to get back on his knees.

without hesitation, gerard obeyed. he spit on the tip of frank's cock and began licking down the shaft and putting all he could fit in his mouth, bobbing his head, still slightly shaking and sensitive and out of breath from getting fucked. frank let out moans letting him know he was getting close. gerard took his dick out of his mouth and began pumping before frank groaned and came in spurts all over gerard's face.

"you look so pretty with my cum all over your face, my sweet angel. how about we go take a bath and clean you up?"

"that sounds great, daddy."


End file.
